Razon vs Instinto
by AzulInfinito
Summary: Siempre le habían dicho que él y Kayano harían una buena pareja, después de que la beso esas palabras eran más recurrentes. Después de una plática Nagisa quedo con una duda; le harían caso a la razón y vería a Kayano como más que una amiga o se dejaría guiar por su instinto para terminar con una chica maligna ¿Qué pareja tan peligrosa se formaría?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!, les traigo una historia, es la primera que escribo de Ansatsu kyoushitsu y tengo muchas ganas de hacer más. No es mi primera vez escribiendo pero no tengo mucha experiencia publicando y menos si la página esta en ingles T-T.

Muchas gracias por leer, sé que no hay muchos fics de Ansatsu kyoushitsu lo cual espero que cambie con la segunda temporada :3, estoy al día con el manga así que:

 **-Resumen:** Siempre le habían dicho que él y Kayano harían una buena pareja, después de que la beso esas palabras eran más recurrentes. Después de una plática Nagisa quedo con una duda; le harían caso a la razón y vería a Kayano como más que una amiga o se dejaría guiar por su instinto para terminar con una chica maligna ¿Qué pareja tan peligrosa se formaría?

 **-** **Rated: Fiction T: por mención de formas de asesinar.**

 **-CUIDADO VA A TENER SPOILERS!**

 **-Y Ansatsu kyoushitsu no me pertenece, esta historia que recién sale de** **mi** **cabeza es totalmente de mi autoría.**

Sin más, espero les guste mi historia…

Ansatsu kyoushitsu

 **Razon vs. Instinto**

Prologo: Tiempo de elegir

Miraba la pantalla de su celular mientras sus dedos tecleaban lo que necesitaba buscar, en un instante google se encargó de darle las respuestas que tanto ansiaba, si seguro Korosensei le molestaría saber que uno de sus alumnos no usaba el diccionario que les hizo personalmente y que era mejor de los que vendía el propio gobierno

Su boca se abrió y la volvió a cerrar, se relamió los labios con la legua al mismo tiempo que sus ojos enfocaba en el diabólico aparato que tardaba en cargar la página que eligió, luego de unos momentos ahí estaba: _"_ _El razonamiento es el conjunto de actividades mentales que consiste en la conexión de ideas de acuerdo a ciertas reglas y que darán apoyo o justificarán una idea."_

Lo leyó varias veces asegurándose de entender bien el significado, luego de eso decidió no borrar la página y abrir una nueva, y otra vez ahí estaba el esperando a que la nueva página cargara, a un lado del edificio de la clase E recargando su espalda en las viejas tablas, jugando con sus pies y viendo insistentemente al celular claro con la guardia alta, totalmente alerta de que alguno de sus compañeros llegara y quisiera ver lo que busca

Luego de un momento de paranoia donde creyó ver el pelo rojo de Karma y en que en verdad fuera un lindo pájaro con matices en cafés y blancos, la página por fin cargo y leyó la otra definición que tanto buscaba: "Instinto: Instinto natural e interior que provoca una acción o un sentimiento sin que se tenga conciencia de la razón a la que obedece". Que provoca un sentimiento sin que se tenga conciencia esas fueron las palabras que más le llamaron atención, estuvo leyendo eso por un rato lo suficiente para que oyera como Isogai-kun el presidente de la clase los llamaba para seguir con las clases, no importaba en esos 20 minutos del receso había tomado la decisión seguiría sus instintos pues estos eran más cercanos a lo que en verdad sentía…

…

…..

….

Cuando el atardecer se estaba haciendo visible, la case E de asesinatos está saliendo de su edificio y bajaba de a grupos la colina, ese día justo después de los comentarios amistosos de Sugino y los no tanto de Karma se había empeñado en mantener un perfil bajo ideal para que no notaran que cuando veía su libreta de notas no repasaba las debilidades de Korosensei si no sus ojos solo se quedaban varados ahí viendo y formando con las palabras ya escritas nuevas sopas de letras *****

Estaban a la mitad de la colina cuando su camino con Sugino se separó, el por lo general se iba con Karma pero hoy era diferente, Karma no traía buen humor por lo que decidió irse con Sugino y toparse "accidentalmente" con algunos alumnos de su escuela que se creían demasiado por su propio bien, él lo dejo no solo porque los ojos de Karma parecían los de un maniaco no, siempre eran así, el confiaba en Karma y sabía que no los lastimaría mucho, además iba con Sugino

Con un suspiro y una gotita recorriéndole la sien camino hasta que supo que sus amigos no lo podrían ver, fui en ese punto que se desvió de su camino y silencioso atravesó el bosque fue ahí donde espero… y cuando apareció alguien, en un movimiento tan natural como parpadear se alejó de los árboles y se puso en medio del camino

-Mn?... ahora eres un acosador Nagisa-chan jajá

-quiero hablar contigo, por favor…

-Eeh! Parece interesante, vamos-con una mano le indico que lo siguiera al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban en la piscina que Korosensei les había hecho, se sentó y palmeo la madera a un lado para que Nagisa se sentara-hey lo siento Nagisa, pero me matan los pies-y se quitó las calcetas y los zapatos cuando Nagisa se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer hizo lo mismo y casi igual metieron los pies en el agua fresca, si hacia frio pero que importaba era refrescante

-¿qué me querías decir?-pregunto con curiosidad la otra persona

-El miro hacia el agua que reflejaba el cálido atardecer que ahora estaba casi en su apogeo-después de besar a Kayano-chan muchos me empezaron a decir que hacíamos una buena pareja, aun antes del beso los chicos me molestaban con Kayano-chan -miro a la persona sentada a su lado- ella es una muy buena amiga mía, casi mi mejor amiga y cuando me regalo los chocolates el 14 de febrero me sentí feliz porque nuestra amistad seguía intacta después de que nos mintió y la besara, pero cuando le iba decir eso, lo note …

-Nagisa ¿sabes que a Kayano-chan le gustas?-pregunto la chica medio comprendiendo lo que decía pero no por que a ella

-sí, y sé que ella está sufriendo por no decírmelo, creo que piensa que me distraería del asesinato y la carrera que tengo que elegir

-probablemente-dijo mientras movía un poco sus pies, después miro al chico a su lado-no te preocupes por la carrera, al final tu instinto te dirá lo que en verdad quieres

-Nagisa contuvo una sonrisa y solo asintió-tienes razón, pero Sugino y Karma me hicieron ver algo

-hm-la chica a su lado enarco una ceja mientras sonríe-desde cuando Karma y Sugino son tus psicólogos-al ver que a Nagisa solo le salían rayitas en la cara se dio cuenta que el chico seguramente se los estaba imaginando como psicólogos y a ella le dio risa, una risa tan fuerte para sacar de su mundo a Nagisa

-ejem!

-jajá lo siento Nagisa-la chica solo se limpió una lagrima que le salía y lo volteo a ver este le miraba de una forma especial una que se asemejaba a su mirada de asesino, aunque se veía que no había intenciones homicidas sino era una mirada de depredador que le apagaron totalmente las ganas de reír

-ellos me hicieron pensar en Kayano-chan, decían que en verdad haríamos una bonita pareja-al ver al reflejo del agua se dio cuenta que ambos tenían el rostro serio, también se dio cuenta que ella había hecho una mueca con dolor, lo que inmediatamente le suavizo el rostro-luego pasamos a otro tema y ellos dijeron _"Nagisa tu estas equilibrado eres totalmente razonamiento e instinto mientras que nosotros no tenemos eso"_ , y por todo eso ahora te quiero pedir algo…

-quieres que te ayude a conquistar a Kayano?

-No. Te quiero pedir que salgas conmigo…

.

..

…

…. Rio Nakamura-san

-Ah…-en ese momento la cabeza rubia de Rio Nakamura se había ido a las nubes, porque Nagisa ese mismo Nagisa al que le decía a veces Nagisa-chan el mismo al que ha tras vestido y molestado tantas veces le ¡Estaba pidiendo que saliera con el!

-Nakamura-san, Nakamura-san...-Nagisa le tuvo que aventar un poco de agua a la cara que esta reaccionara y cuando lo hizo sus ojos estaba abiertos lo más que se podían y observaban fijamente al chico a su lado, Nagisa con su mirada decidida y un poco intimidante, la miraba con un ligero sonrojo-Lo siento si te sorprendí pero quisiera que me digieras tu respuesta…ahora

Quería saber si le diría que sí, así podría saltar al lago para saber si era una alucinación o un sueño o si le diría que no que era lo más probable, nunca lo habían rechazado por que nunca se le había confesado a nadie pero tal vez pudiera hacer lo que hacían en la películas las chicas, pero más masculinamente en vez de helado tomaría más de los nuevos suplementos que le había llegado de esos asesinos profesionales amigos suyos, Smog había sido el que le dio los suplementos y los otros dos también le había regalado algo, y en vez de ver películas románticas tal vez se pondría a haber alguna película de zombis o haría la tarea de Korosensei

-de repente sintió como le aventaban agua a la cara y vio que Rio prácticamente lo había mojado todo, cuando la vio interrogante esta le saco la legua y le dijo-no debes estar tan distraído cuando esperas la respuesta a tu confesión Nagisa

-perdón

-bueno Nagisa, vámonos-dijo ella mientras se paraba y sacudía, él se paró después de ella y cuando apenas iba abrir la boca sintió como las manos de Rio agarraban su suéter y lo jalaban hacia ella-oficialmente estamos saliendo Na-gi-sa-kun

-Rio le guiño un ojo mientras se acercaba a su oreja y le susurraba-tendrás que llevarme a un buen lugar en nuestra primera cita-de repente se vio abrazada por unos finos brazos y mirando hacia arriba noto como Nagisa ahora era un poco más alto que ella, lo cual no había notado hasta ahora de hecho el oji-celeste se había vuelto más masculino en esas semanas…

…Ya no llevaba típico chaleco azul, estaban en tiempos un poco fríos por lo cual tenía un suerte crema el cual antes le quedaba grande pero ahora después de un mes este le calzaba la perfección y por su altura estaba segura que había dejado de ser el chico más bajo, sus brazos y piernas antes flacos ahora eran finos pero tenían más muscula y esa cintura y cadera que antes parecían de una chica habían quedado atrás y todo porque sus hombros se habían ensanchado considerablemente

Sip, su respuesta era la correcta. Si Nagisa se estaba poniendo más masculino y hasta había oído hablar las chicas de su buen cambio eso significaba que no faltaría chica que se lanzara por el peli-celeste. También había otro asunto más serio. Kayano-chan ella había dicho que no se lo podía arrebatar pero en verdad lo hizo no supo cómo ni cuándo pero a Nagisa le gustaba y por mala suerte una chica enamorada no era capaz de rechazar al chico que quería

-jajá-rio felizmente Nagisa incapaz de creer lo que le sucedía Rio había dicho que si-claro que si Rio-chan

-vamos Nagisa-kun tenemos que ponernos las calcetas y zapatos-dijo Rio dándole una mirada de alegría y burla por como la llamo-oye Nagisa-kun que piensas de mantener esto en secreto?

-Nagisa la mira, ambos ya se habían puesto los zapatos y ahora iban caminando el con ambas mochilas como todo buen caballero, cuando la volteo a ver noto por su mirada que no tramaba algo bueno, pero bueno para los demás por que la mirada de Rio transmitía más que una alianza, algo así como cuando dos niños traviesos juegan, rompen algo, y ambos acuerdan no decir nada. Y claro que Rio tramaba algo así era ella y Nagisa mentiría al decir que no le gusta esa sonrisa traviesa que tiene en los labios-¿Qué es estas tramando, Rio-chan?

…..

…

..

Y eso es todo, es pero no haberles aburrido por lo general no me gusta dejar textos tan largos, me gustan más los diálogos pero así me quedo u_u, jeje ¿se imaginaron que la chica fuera Rio, y que el chico Nagisa? ¿y que Nagisa se haya puesto (masculino) mejor?

Yo cuando leí en el manga la parte en donde Smog decía; y a cambio le di un suplemento al señor, él me envió esta carta, "a mis 90 (no recuerdo bien) años eh tenido por primera vez un hijo" y hasta con cuadritos salía el señor, se me ocurrió desde ese momento que Smog como se llama el envenenador le diera suplementos a Nagisa y los demás pues…:3 será sorpresa

En cambio si quieres saber por qué NagisaXRio yo ni siquiera lo consideraba hasta que hace como dos semanas vi lo que Rio dijo sobre "después de ver esto no se lo puedo arrebatar" *u* no lo pude olvidar y deshice la pareja mental de TerasakaXRio

-* : Este pequeño asterisco lo puse por si alguien se confundió, si sé que todos saben sobre la sopa de letras pero, pues se los explico como quiera. Nagisa estaba muy distraído y en vez de repasar sus apuntes veía las letras y las juntaba creando nuevas palabras

-Bueno sé que casi no hay fic's de este anime-manga y que esta pareja es "extraña", además de que casi todo el mundo lee y ni un comentario o favs. No me voy a molestar pero si me lo dejan me hacen muy feliz

- **Oh solo para aclarar si no te gusta la pareja te puedes quejar :) "** _ **Libre expresión"**_ **Pero por favor no insultes si no te gusto la pareja que forme. Aunque quisiera comentarios positivos OwO**

 **Pdt:** _Una genio malvada y un peligroso chico con instinto asesino ¿Qué les espera a la clase E con esta pareja tan fuera de serie?, ¿Okuda y Karma en verdad eran la pareja más maligna que pudiera existir o Nagisa-kun y Rio-chan le ganaran?_

No sé cuándo vaya s a subir la continuación tal vez más al rato, mañana o hasta el fin de semana.

Atte. AzulInfinito


	2. Tiempo de Conversar

Holis! Personas frente a la compu, lap, cel o tablet que lean esto. Me alegro por mis tres favoritos de A certain reader unknown, Akane-chan17, lingreader (que fue la primera en ponerlo). Por los dos seguimientos de A certain reader unknow y Akane-chan17 (a ti especialmente !Gracias por el comentario! me animaste mucho y te lo agradezco)

Summary: _Una genio malvada y un peligroso chico con instinto asesino ¿Qué les espera a la clase E con esta pareja tan fuera de serie?, ¿Okuda y Karma en verdad eran la pareja más maligna que pudiera existir o Nagisa-kun y Rio-chan le ganaran?_

 **-** **Rated: Fiction T: por mención de formas de asesinar.**

 **-CUIDADO VA A TENER SPOILERS!**

 **-Y Ansatsu kyoushitsu no me pertenece, esta historia que recién sale de** **mi** **cabeza es totalmente de mi autoría.**

Espero sigan leyendo esta historia extraña y que les guste :3

 **Razón vs. Instinto**

Capítulo 1: Tiempo de conversar

-Denme un capuchino y pay de queso-mando Rio cuando el mesero llego

-Claro y para usted-dijo el mesero viendo a Nagisa

-Un moca, y un pay de limón

-En un momento se lo traeremos-y así el mesero se fue, en diez minutos ya estaban bebiendo sus cafés

-Nagisa-kun ¿Cuándo te entregan los resultados de la preparatoria?-Nagisa al escuchar la pregunta de Rio se exaltó y dejo el tenedor en el plato

-mañana, tengo un poco de miedo por el resultado-las manos de Nagisa empezaron a jugar con el borde del mantel color miel-pero sabes, Korosensei me dijo que con mis aprendizajes ya estaba prácticamente adentro y no debía preocuparme

-Umn -una sonrisa tranquila se dibujó en el rostro de Rio-jajá Nagisa-kun confías mucho en Korosensei ¿verdad?

-Jeje-se rasco la cara con un dedo, poco después esa acción cambio a una mirada seria y una pequeña sonrisa-la verdad es que… al principio pensé que solo era un maestro cualquiera, uno con aspecto de pulpo y difícil de matar. No espere que fuera el primer adulto en alentarme, en darme armas para protegerme y crecer, y sobre todo no pensé que sería el primero en darme un camino.

-Y no estás hablando del asesinato-dijo segura la rubia frente a él, Nagisa no necesito ver alrededor para saber lo que ya sabía, estaba prácticamente solos, no había necesidad de ser tan cautelosos o bajar la voz. Era un buen día pero por ser inicio de la semana no había más clientes que ellos dos sentados en una mesa cómodamente en una esquina alejada

-por supuesto que no Rio-chan-se hizo el indignado mientras le sonreía, esa sonrisa tan suya. Rio podría catalogar la cara de Nagisa como "una máscara de inocencia, que esconde gran maldad" en este caso la maldad de Nagisa sería el instinto asesino que esconde-por cierto, me vas a decir lo que planeas

-jeje claro, aunque Nagisa-kun tú ya lo debes de saber-los ojos de Nagisa y Rio se chocaron trasmitiendo complicidad, aparte de eso los ojos de ambos soltaron una malicia muy bien enmascarada

-El peli azul le sonrió- Korosensei se encarga de espiarnos desde las 17 horas hasta las 19:50, antes de que nos vallamos revisa la montaña para asegurarse de que todo este bien, cuando termina de espiarnos visita otros países para entretenerse a las 22 horas regresa al edificio de la clase E para ver una telenovela con Ritsu y preparar la clase, al terminar de verla duerme en diferentes partes del mundo, pero nunca en Japón.

-Mmm-una sonrisa astuta se dibujó en los labios de Rio- tendremos que espiar que hace por las mañanas Korosensei

-con el nuevo equipo de Korosensei, será muy fácil escabullirnos de nuestras casa, lo difícil será espiarlo sin que este nos descubra-Nagisa saco su libreta de notas, junto con un lápiz para escribir

-Nagisa-kun ¿tu madre no notara que no estás?

-probablemente desde que nos reconciliamos se ha vuelto más sobreprotectora-bajo la libreta de notas mientras murmuraba-rayos, que le podre decir

-no te preocupes Nagisa, para eso tienes una novia tan inteligente-le dijo Rio mientras le guiñaba un ojo y luego se llevaba el capuchino a los labios dejando una pequeña porción de espuma-solo lleva la ropa debajo del uniforme de lo demás yo me encargo

Rio tenía una sonrisa llena de confianza, pero cuando vio a Nagisa inclinarse sobre la mesa acercar su rostro a su cara su sonrisa titubeo. Sentía el aliento de Nagisa pegar en su rostro como una suave caricia, luego para su sorpresa el chico había tomado su barbilla mientras su otra mano acurrucaba su mejilla y se acercaba un poco más, lo suficiente para poner a latir su corazón y sentir un leve calor en sus mejillas

-Rio me gustan tus ojos, me recuerdan al mar en una noche de tormenta tan feroz y hermosa como tú _cute_ -le dijo Nagisa sin despegar sus ojos de los ajenos, celeste contra azul, turquesa chocando con cobalto, un cielo libre de nubes reflejándose en un profundo mar

-a mí no me gustan mis ojos son muy pequeños, pero me gustan mucho tus ojos-sonrió de forma especial Rio y Nagisa se deleito viéndola, quito su mano de la mejilla de Rio y deslizo sus dedos en una caricia rápida que hizo que la chica se sonroja y frunciera el ceño seguramente por no poder evitar sonrojarse. Nagisa sonrió disimulando el alivio que sentía, poco a poco se sentó correctamente **(1)**.

-Rio parpadeo y siendo ella se recompuso en unos segundos, le sonrió con burla a Nagisa-Bich-sensei es una muy mala influencia

Al peli-celeste le dio un pequeño sonrojo lo suficiente para hacer saber a Rio que había avergonzado a Nagisa después de todo ella era un experta haciendo avergonzar a su actual novio-sonrió un poco-luego la sonrisa se fue, oh su conciencia aclamaba atención, en su mente se formaba la silueta de cierta chica con ojos miel

En frente de ella Nagisa había notado como Rio sonreía y luego su sonrisa se quebraba; antes de eso su comentario lo había hecho avergonzarse, la verdad él era el alumno hombre favorito de Bich-sensei. Era su profesora de inglés y junto a Rio (y sin contar a Karma porque él era bueno en todas las materias) eran los mejores en su materia, a su pesar y para la diversión de Rio sus frases mejor aprendidas eran piropos hechos a su profesora rubia o dichos de ella para nada santos.

-Pero dejando eso de lado le preocupaba que la rubia tuviera esa expresión afligida-Rio-chan que te preocupa?

-Nagisa, porque te gusto –pregunto directamente Rio a Nagisa-tu mejor amiga es Kayano, lo lógico sería pensar que ella te gustara y yo no. Yo siempre te he molestado y aunque los dos sepamos que no pasaban de juegos pesados nunca fuimos tan cercanos como Kayano y tú lo son y solo llevan este año de conocerse, nosotros estuvimos en la misma secundaria.

-Rio, yo la verdad no sé cuándo me enamore de ti. Pero cuando note que no podía evitar mirarte, que por más que me molestaras no sentía enojo hacia ti y lo peor que me daba celos que cualquier chico se te acercara. No se cómo me enamore pero si se por qué estoy enamorado de ti-tomo la mano de Rio mientras la veía directamente-eres inteligente, perspicaz, proteges los que te importa, astuta y graciosa; Me enamore de ti por que vi a la persona detrás de esa sonrisa burlona una persona que desea divertirse y ayudar a sus amigos.

-Tal vez Kayano-chan sea mi mejor amiga, pero jamás podría verla de otra forma.

Rio Nakamura no se consideraba una persona especialmente dulce pero cuando Nagisa dijo todas esas cosas no pudo evitar que su sonrisa burlona fuera desplazada a una tierna

-Gracias Nagisa-la rubia apretó su mano-siento que Kayano-san me va a odiar

-pues yo _sé_ que muchos me van a querer matar por ser tu novio-contesto Nagisa-Kayano-chan no te odiara porque son compañeras de clases, ella jamás se me confeso y aún estoy a tiempo de decirle que solo la veo como una amiga para que no salga lastimada

-¿Ya han terminado?-pregunto amablemente el mismo mesero que les había atendido antes

-si muchas gracias-le agradeció Nagisa dándole el dinero que debían, luego tomando las dos mochilas se las colgó y dirigió a Rio-vamos Rio-chan, en unos minutos Korosensei nos empezara a buscar

-ese pulpo no sabe el concepto de privacidad-dijo divertida la rubia, ambos caminando uno al lado del otro se daban esas típicas miradas de enamorados mientras se sonreían con coquetería.

Obviamente Rio Nakamura jamás fue una persona tímida, si no todo lo contrario ella, Kanzaki-chan y Yada-chan eran las únicas que podían seguir la corriente a los comentarios de Bich-sensei por más atrevidos que fueran, se divertían con las expresiones de sorpresa y desconcierto de los demás. La diversión solo terminaba cuando Karasuma-sensei se llevaba a rastras a Irina para que dejara de enseñarles esas cosas a las _inocentes_ niñas o cuando un emocionado Okajima se quería unir a la plática.

En cambio Nagisa Shiota era una persona que pasaba desapercibida que jamás pensaba en el amor y nunca se había enamorado. Mas eso no escondía la verdad, tal vez no estaba tan interesado en el sexo opuesto, pero Bich-sensei antes le besaba muy seguido y aun ahora lo aplastaba entre sus senos para molestarlo y tenía que admitirlo de repente se juntaba con Okajima que era un total pervertido; siempre llevando revista no aptas para menores que le hacía ver aunque no quisiera.

-Bueno Nagisa-kun aquí nos separamos-Rio reviso la hora en su celular-tenemos cinco minutos para alejarnos lo más que podamos antes de que Korosensei se dé cuenta de nuestra relación

-Nagisa asintió pasándole la mochila a Rio, a su lado derecho había un parque y a su izquierda una calle que seguramente era parte del camino que recorría Rio para llegar a su hogar-nos vemos Rio-chan-le sonrió Nagisa y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta hacia el parque totalmente despistado de un detalle, Rio lo jalo de la mano hacia ella

-Nagisa-kun, mañana iré a tu casa a las 8 am-decía Rio mientras tomaba mejor su mano

-si quieres que nos reunamos yo iré a tu casa Rio-chan, no es necesario que tu vayas a la mía. Dame tu dirección

-no, no.-se negó la rubia con una sonrisa divertida, mientras ondeaba su mano despreocupadamente-No te preocupes Nagisa-kun yo iré a la tuya, además ya tengo tu dirección-después de eso le guiño un ojo y con la mano haciendo un adiós se voltio empezando a correr haciendo uso de "free-running" **(2)** que les enseño Karasuma-sensei

El viendo que Rio se alejaba cada vez más y sabiendo que solo le quedaba unos tres minutos para llegar a su casa empezó a correr hasta que vio un auto que uso de resorte para llegar al techo de una pequeña casa, algo parecido a lo que hizo Rio, después de eso comenzó a correr sobre los tejados teniendo cuidado de no caerse, ni lastimar a alguien más procurando no ser visto por los transeúntes.

Cuando llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue acomodar su mochila de forma despreocupada, quitarse los zapatos, tirarse a la cama y sacar su Tablet para comenzar a jugar el juego que sea, después de un minuto con algo sintió una ráfaga de viento, demasiado leve para que una persona normal se diera cuenta pero el con su entrenamiento y siendo consiente de como era su maestro, sabía que ese pequeño viento era su profesor dándole una vuelta para ver que hacía, hasta juro oír un " _nurufufu"_ disgustado seguro Korosensei luego le diría que en vez de jugar debería de estudiar

Pero bueno no tenía tiempo y la mejor fachada que se le ocurrió fue la del estudiante que se quiere distraer jugando _y por eso seguía con su uniforme._

Suspiro aliviado cuando su maestro llevaba diez minutos de haberse ido, daba gracias de poder actuar natural aun sabiendo que alguien lo observaba. Se levantó y cambio de ropa por una más cómoda, una simple camiseta azul con unos holgados pans negros, camino hasta su escrito y se arrodillo, debajo de su escritorio justo en una de las paredes interiores de este había un compartimiento que se habría con llave, muy discreto y que él se había encargado de hacerlo prácticamente invisible a vista.

Lo abrió y de ahí saco una botella con pastillas amarillas, esas pastillas eran las que le había regalado Smog para que creciera más y no estuviera tan enclenque. Según el envenenador ser tan frágil e inofensivo servía para el asesinato, pero en su caso era una arma de doble filo; los asesinos que merodeaban alrededor de la Clase E intentando asesinar a su profesor, si lo investigaban lo suficiente sabrían sobre sus habilidades para el asesinato así se quedaría sin su As bajo la manga y solo le quedaría un enfrentamiento frente a frente que se le dificultaría con su poca estatura y musculatura.

-Bueno, no están tan mal-dijo Nagisa mientras tomaba dos y se las pasaba-tan siquiera no saben horribles y me han ayudado-sonrió al recordar como su madre se le había quedado viendo cuando noto los cambios físicos de su hijo-la sorprendí, así ya entenderá que soy un chico no una chica

Hablando sobre su madre ella regresaba de su trabajo a eso de las 7:30 pm, así que decidió prepararle de comer, tal vez si le hacía algo muy delicioso le dejara salir con Rio mañana a las 8 aunque no sabía cómo su madre reaccionara ante la noticia de que tiene una novia-sonrió ante el pensamiento- no lo podía creer Rio en verdad había aceptado salir con él _"y lo de ser novios ambos lo habían dado por hecho, cuando se diera la oportunidad ya se le preguntaría correctamente"_

Ahora que ya estaba más relajado sabiendo que su maestro estaba espiando a sus demás alumnos, se preguntaba como la rubia había conseguido su dirección y por qué quisiera ir a su casa. No sabía por qué pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento que involucraba a su volátil madre y a su peligrosa nueva novia.

…

….

..

.

 **N/A:** Lamento la demora, la verdad no se en que estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió la idea de subir dos historias en tiempo para entregar trabajos finales y presentar exámenes XD (mala idea) lo bueno es que ya casi salgo de vacaciones *u*.

 **Ahora explico unas cosas:**

 **(1)-** Aquí lo que paso es que Nagisa se inclinó y toco la cara de Rio para limpiarle la espuma, ella no se dio por enterada porque Nagisa pensaba que la podía avergonzar (es como lo que le hizo a Bich-sensei cuando todavía traía la etiqueta de su blusa puesta y ella ni se enteró)

 **(2)-** **"** free-running" es el deporte que les enseño Karasuma por si caían de distancias muy altas no tuvieran heridas graves, tan lo usaron para tener mayor agilidad en diferentes áreas (además de saltar edificios, rocas y arboles)

 **-Lo siento si les empalago** , la verdad no pude evitar pensar que iban muy rápido, hasta le pregunte a mi hermana recitándole un pedazo de la historia y me dio la razón T-T. Pero esto se debe porque ambos son muy maduros las circunstancias en las que están y el sentimiento de que aunque no acabe el mundo, su experiencia como la Clase E si. Eso los motiva a tomarse todo más enserio "además de que Bich-sensei si repercutió en nuestro pequeño Nagisa-kun"

 **-Por cierto era necesario esta platica entre Nagisa y Rio para que se creara más confianza y se aclara por Nagisa está enamorado de Rio (ahora solo falta Rio), quería que haya crecimiento en la pareja…-**

 **Pdta.:** _En el siguiente capítulo! Rio-chan va a casa de Nagisa-kun ¿para que? ¿Cómo sabe dónde vive Nagisa?; Además esta pareja va a tener su primera misión juntos ;) Espiar a Korosensei por la mañana, que hará el extraño pulpo-profesor cuando nadie lo ve ni escucha?_

Atte. AzulInfinito


End file.
